


Cuddling Prompts 18. While Someone's Crying

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: When Stephen breaks down Tony is ready to catch him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Cuddling Prompts 18. While Someone's Crying

Stephen was crying and the sight was more than enough to break Tony's heart.

"Baby?" He reached out with his right hand to offer comfort but aborted the gesture at the very last moment. He had no idea if Stephen wanted to be comforted. Or why he was crying for that matter. 

Stephen looked up, recognized Tony, took a step forward and more or less fell towards Tony who barely managed to catch him in time.

"Stephen?" he tried again but Stephen's arms around his body were the only answer he got. Giving up on trying to get an answer he tightened his arms around Stephen, determined to hold him together until he managed to compose himself again. He was honored that Stephen trusted him enough to fall apart in his arms.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Let it out. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187491036791/18-and-29-for-the-cuddling-asks).


End file.
